


undecided

by Starnights200



Category: Hermitcraft RPF
Genre: Eventual Smut, Falling In Love, Multi, adding character tags as mentioned
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-15 04:16:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28682424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starnights200/pseuds/Starnights200
Summary: someone has been invited to join the new season of hermitcraftwill they stay? they're still undecided.
Relationships: Everyone/Everyone, polyhermits
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	1. doubts and portals

**Author's Note:**

> this is just the start of a series I might be adding to slowly, we'll see :)  
> i hope you enjoy

Leaving worlds was always a hard decision, there’s always so many memories that are left behind. Feelings and thoughts associated with special and mundane places alike. The longing to finish abandoned projects and the regret of words unsaid. 

But the urge to start over always seemed to override these thoughts. The excitement that was exploring a new world and the fear of the first night making you regret not building a temporary shelter. The thrill of discovering a new village, and befriending new animals, of meeting new players.

This time was different though… this time… this world was an exclusive community. There would be no blending in, no hiding in crowds. What if… what if they don't like me? What if I'm not the person they thought I was, what they perceived me to be?...  
No, I don't want to think of the what if’s. I was invited for a reason, I was chosen for a reason.  
Doubt always finds a way to creep into the mind though. Oh the struggle of an anxious mind.  
Always fighting against logic and reason, finding ways to shut down any hope that peeks through. 

Staring anxiously at the world portal, they wondered if this really was the right choice. They knew deep down, if things didn't work out they could always return back to this world. To the comfort of single player life. But they had to give the hermits a chance before they could come running back. So with grounding breath, they stepped into the portal to the world hub. 

….

It wasn't hard to find the hermits in the general hub, they were a rowdy crew, with lots of couples and pranksters. As much as they lived up to their name, when they were all together like this they could be quite the crowd. A pair of blondes were teasing/clinging to someone with a black t-shirt, there were several people in boats just spinning in circles, what appeared to be a half creeper was bickering loudly with another fellow. A ninja was hanging off the shoulder of some guy that had what looked to be a butchers apron on. A shorter fellow with a red sweater was loudly complaining about it taking too long for the admin to get back.

They watched for a while from the safety of the crowd, observing this obviously closely bonded group. They still weren't sure they’d made the right choice, when suddenly a hand was on their shoulder. 

“You decided to come after all?” came the voice of the admin.  
Turning to look Xisuma in the face, they nodded slowly.  
“You’re still undecided aren't you?”  
again a slow nod was their reply.  
“Well, that’s ok too, I know it's a lot to throw yourself into a new environment, but please know that we’ve all been new at some point as well, and I’m always here to help. We all are.”  
“Thanks X.”  
Nodding Xisuma turned to the hermits  
“You ready to meet the gang?”  
“Ready as I'll ever be.”

And with that they were off.


	2. small starts and dirt huts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> will they meet someone who might convince them to stay?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi, i'm back with another chapter :) hope y'all enjoy!!

Introductions were short and sweet, but with so many hermits they knew it would be hard to keep all the names straight. Everyone seemed friendly enough, but now that the admin was back, people were already itching to get going.  
“Alright, that appears to be everyone that will be joining us for the start of this season.” The voice of the admin rang out over the group.  
“Does everyone have their starting buddies?”  
A chorus of assorted affirmative answers replied. They stood there alone for a moment until someone grabbed their hand and pulled them closer.  
“I’ll be your partner if you like, dude.”  
Startled by the touch they looked down at where their hands were connected, eyes tracing up a muscular arm and broad shoulders, then meeting the gaze of the owner of said hand. A wide smile and tinted sunglasses that didn’t quite hide the equally happy eyes underneath, made them flush slightly and grin right back.  
“I’d like - er - If that’s alright with you- Um - but you don’t have to.” They winced at their butchered reply.  
“Oh I’d like to.” Sunglasses replied with a wink and a squeeze of their still connected hands.  
“Ren, stop flirting with the new one!” A female voice called out.  
“You know I can’t help it Falsey, they’re just so pretty!”  
“True, but you think everyone’s pretty Ren.” Someone with an emerald eye said as they turned around to look at the commotion.  
“Iskall, don’t you get started too.” A shorter lady said with a smack to emerald- no -Iskall’s- hand.  
“Yes, Stress Mom-ster.” Iskall replied with a grin that said he probably would be back at it again later.  
“Love, if these men are bothering you, you just let me know, I can take care of ‘em.” Stress said with a soft smile.  
“Thanks Stress, I think I’m ok for now.” Came their soft reply.  
“If you’re sure love.”  
A nod was all the confirmation Stress needed before she turned herself and Iskall back around. 

By this point Xisuma had already opened the portal to their new world and several people had gone to the other side to get started.  
“Well, shall we get going?” Sungla- Ren- asked with a tug on their hands.  
They looked unsure for a moment. Sending a glance Xisumas way, only got them a look that said it’s your decision not mine. Taking a deep breath to try and clear any residual anxiety from their head, they looked up at Ren once again.  
“I’m ready.” 

…

By the time they appeared on spawn island, the hermits had already dispersed and someone had already put some boats and supplies there for people to use. Pulling a boat out into the water Ren motioned for them to join and with that they were off to find a place to put a starter base. 

Conversation came easier now that it was just the two of them, they talked about everything from plans for this season, to silly nicknames they had received from various friends. They hardly noticed it was almost night by the time they had found an island to set up camp on. 

They’d barely gotten onto dry land before mobs started spawning around them. Grabbing some dirt quickly and some supplies they’d picked up at spawn they quickly threw together a dirt shack while Ren stood guard with a torch in hand and smacked any mobs that wandered too close. 

With the last dirt block in place, they grabbed Ren and pulled them both into the temporary shelter and barricaded the door. Laughing softly, they slumped down the wall to sit on the ground. Ren stuck the torch in the wall before turning and sliding down the same wall. Pulling out some string from a spider he’d killed, Ren crafted a small blanket and wrapped it around their shoulders.  
“A gift.” Ren said with a laugh. “I can take first watch, you look like you could fall asleep right there.”  
“Says the one who rowed the boat all day!”  
“Hey, I told you I -yawn- didn’t mind rowing.”  
“You literally just yawned in the middle of your sentence, I’ll take the first watch.”  
“No really, I insist.” Ren replied clearly having made up his mind on the issue.  
“Ugh fine, but only if you let me steal some of your body heat - I mean- uh…” they looked away flushed.  
“Hey.” Ren said softly pulling their chin up to look them in the eyes. “If that’s something you’d like, it’s ok to ask for it. I’m sure X told you a bit about the relational side of Hermitcraft” a nod  
“And you did put yourself on the available list, didn’t you?” Another nod  
“then I don’t have any problems giving you some of my body heat, if you know what I’m sayin’.” Ren said with a wink. They flushed even brighter at that.  
“Ren you can’t just say stuff like that!” They said with a laugh. “I had just meant cuddles, I’m a bit cold.”  
“Well I’d be happy to give you that too, you know I love easy. Now come’er.” Ren said with arms open.  
With that, they crawled onto Rens lap and nuzzled their face right up under his chin.  
“You comfortable?” they asked once they’d settled in.  
“Yes, very. Are you?”  
“Mmhm.” They replied, shifting slightly.  
Ren placed his arms around their back hugging them tightly before ghosting a kiss on their temple and that was the last thing they felt before they fell into sleep. 

…

They woke with a start, when a particularly loud skeleton fight broke out right above them.  
“Ren?” They whispered, but Ren was definitely fast asleep.  
Their position had changed overnight, they were both now laying on the ground. Ren sprawled out on the ground with them laying across his chest. Ren was holding on firmly to their waist.  
“Ren.” They tried a little louder this time while poking at Ren’s face lightly.  
Ren stirred slightly at this, mumbling something about not being asleep. Then his eyes slowly blinked open.  
“Oh! What’s up?” Ren asked, voice deep with sleep. “Why are you awake?”  
“I--” they were cut off by the sound of one of the skeletons finally winning the fight that was taking place above them.  
“Did those pesky skeletons wake you up?”  
Nodding they nuzzled back into Ren’s chest.  
“ ‘m sorry for waking you up…”  
“Hey, no need to apologise, you didn’t do anything wrong. Are you going to be ok to fall back asleep? Or did you want to stay up and talk for a while, it can’t be much longer until sunrise.” his hand absentmindedly beginning to pet them.  
“I probably won’t be falling back asleep any time soon, so if you want to talk, we can.”  
“I wouldn’t mind getting to know you better, if you know what I’m sayin’.” Ren said with a smirk  
“I’m sure you wouldn’t mind.” they replied, starting to sit up.  
Ren followed their movement until they were both sitting up, then Ren scooted back against the dirt wall and pulled them right up to sit on his thighs.  
“Hey.”  
“Hey.”  
Their eyes traced over each other a moment, before  
“Damn, you really are somethin’ aren’t ya?”  
Flushing slightly, they bit their lip. “You stole the words right out of my mouth.”  
“Can I kiss you?”  
They nodded distinctly, but were met with resistance when they moved. Confused they met Ren’s eyes.  
“I need you to use your words sweet.”  
Exhaling sharply, and rolling their eyes, they answered Rens question.  
“Yes, you can kiss me.”  
“Ooh, so sassy.”  
Before they could respond, Ren surged forward catching their lips surprisingly gently. Humming softly their hands slowly traced their way up to the back of Ren’s neck. While Ren’s hands made their way up to card through the hair at the back of their head.  
Breaking the kiss to breathe for a moment, they couldn’t help but smile. Their heart was beating faster then it had in quite some time. Leaning back in for another kiss, this time it was slightly more heated, and they couldn’t help but accept when Ren’s tongue darted out to ask permission to go further.  
They stayed like this until the sound of the undead burning interrupted them.  
“Well, I guess it’s time we get started on an actual starter base” Ren said with a sigh.  
“What, you don’t like the dirt shack I threw together in half a minute?” they replied with a laugh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi! you made it to the bottom.  
> thank you for reading.  
> I do want to name the main character, but I'm not sure what.  
> pls if you have name suggestions i'm open to those :)
> 
> also not sure when the next chapter will come out... but it should be in the next couple days.

**Author's Note:**

> i know this was short but it's more of an introduction than a chapter.  
> pls let me know if this is something you might be interested in reading more of
> 
> I'll probably spend my day off tomorrow writing another chapter, so there should be another chapter tomorrow, we'll see. :)


End file.
